Advocatus Diaboli
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Terminated.
1. Default Chapter

****

Advocatus Diaboli

A/N: This is not meant to offend person in any way whatsoever. If you cannot stand fics that deal with religion because it disturbs you, simply don't read it. 

I myself am Catholic (or was…XD) and wanted to write something that could be related to satire. This tends to lean towards the darker side, but I made the first chapter "nice" for the purpose to get the reader comfortable with the idea and so on.

With that in mind, you are free to give your opinion about the fic, but please be respectful. Okay, enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~

"Devil is the biblical name for 'the evil one'. It is a creature that rebelled against God and is the cause of evil. It is also known as the ruler of Hell."

With a nod in approval of the terminology his son had defined, Nagare leaned into his large seat to relax his tensing back muscles. The seat was especially cushioned for comfort with purple silk material that was coated with the golden symbols of God. The armrests were of the same nature and color.

"Very well done," he eulogized with a small grunt. "Define epiphany."

He eyed his son intently as the boy gave a sigh, who had not bothered to conceal is exhaustion. The boy stood before his father in his usual school uniform with the Crucifix stitched onto the breast pocket. 

First clearing his throat slightly to prevent it from cracking while he spoke, Hisoka took in a breath and glanced directly into his father's piercing eyes. 

"Epiphany," he began strongly, "is the feast, which solemnizes the visit of the Three Wise Men to the stable in Bethlehem where our savior, Jesus Christ, was born." 

Nagare continued to analyze his son's behavior. He noted Hisoka's fingers were fidgeting against the sleeves of his shirt. A habit he had developed when very bored. 

His son gulped loudly a bit confused at why his father was continuing to stare at his figure. Had he forgotten something?

Understanding his son's perplexed appearance, Nagare sighed and placed a hand to his temple, rubbing it harshly. "The date of the feast, Hisoka."

Hisoka widened his eyes and faltered over his words. "O-Oh! Yes! Of course, Father. I am sorry. It is held on January 6th."

"Hisoka, do you wish to please this family and continue to continue its honor?" Nagare questioned removing his hand from his temple.

Hisoka nodded slowly, not speaking.

"Good. Then I demand you to comprehend and perfect the religion that you were so luckily born into. Unlike those ungrateful Mephistopheles, you were brought into a life of God and God only. Here, you have the capability to obtain God's knowledge and interpret the Bible. I do hope your indecorous temperament adjusts to my expectations. Is that understood?" Nagare asked fiercely.

With guilt and shame washing over his entire dignity, Hisoka bowed his head and whispered, "It was only a simple mistake, father. I—"

"There are no mistakes in God's laws! And in my estate you shall perform your duties as my heir properly!" Nagare shouted sitting upright.

Hisoka's head snapped up and he met his father's challenging glare. "What if I do not want to be your heir? I want a life of my own! I do not approve of all this learning and no time for enjoyment! Mother would have let me—"

Wrong word.

With a cry, Hisoka stumbled into the shelf of books, causing a few to topple off. Gripping his stinging cheek he rose again only to be met with his father.

Nagare's eyes tore through his flesh before they dimmed in their rage, offering a kind expression. 

"Oh, son," he cooed gently, pulling Hisoka against him. "Please try to understand. With your mother in Heaven, you and your brother are the only precious things left in my possession."

Hisoka muffled a response into his father's dark vest. He pulled back and nodded an apology before standing and gathering his materials. He heard his father stand as well before beginning to exit the study room.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka did not raise his head from his papers. "Yes, father?"

"Don't run off. I've already told your brother to keep a closer eye on you. And do not attempt to pulverize him once again. Unless you want a consequence to follow that?" Nagare pressed, back to his stern manner.

Hisoka bit his lip before raising his head. "…Of course, father." Then with quick strides, Hisoka dashed up the stairs and down the halls to where his room awaited him. 

Upon reaching the room, he noticed the door slightly opened. He gave a groan and used his shoulder to slide the wooden door completely open to get a glimpse of his large room.

Tatsumi smiled sweetly at him from his spot on a lover's seat, where the Bible lied across his lap. He, too, was still in his uniform. His was a bit more decorative due to his older age and position at the Catholic school. He taught Advanced History or something of that sort.

"Get the hell out of my room," Hisoka snarled, tossing his materials on a desk, ignoring if they were being damaged. 

Tatsumi chuckled. "I see your punishment went well?"

"Ch'. It's better than the others are. But still, it comes to the point where I want to rip that damn Bible to pieces!" Hisoka threatened angrily ripping off his jacket.

Tatsumi raised an amused eyebrow. "Is that so, brother?"

Hisoka eyed him accusingly and removed his tie as well before undoing the ends of his white sleeves. "I thought I had restricted you from referring to me as that."

"It's true, isn't it?" Tatsumi asked watching Hisoka now struggle with removing his collared shirt. He sighed and stood up, gently placing a bookmark where he was supposedly reading and shut the book. Placing it on the small table in front, Tatsumi ventured over to his half brother and slapped his hands away.

Hisoka glared into his deep blue eyes.

Tatsumi smirked and undid the buttons. "You certainly need that mouth washed, brother."

Hisoka snorted and looked away in disgust. "They're nothing but hypocrites."

"And why is that?"

"Just look at them! Father says we aren't to have luxurious lives or pleasure yet he and all those other friends of his are permitted to do so? Tell me, does God damn them? I think not," retorted Hisoka pleased when he was able to slip off his shirt. 

Folding Hisoka's clothing and tucking them into the drawers and closets, Tatsumi shot a small glance at the boy who was shredding off his shoes and pants. "Didn't you know?" he asked.

"Know WHAT?"

Tatsumi s gave a soft laugh. "Nagare is God," he teased.

Hisoka actually shot Tatsumi an amused look within his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He knows everything."

"That he does, brother. That he does," Tatsumi agreed.

"Tatsumi…" Hisoka began quietly, pulling on some looser clothing on. He placed on a more comfortable and suiting collared shirt before placing a pine green vest on. Tying it shut quickly, he slipped on his khaki pants and shoes.

Tatsumi placed Hisoka's pants away and took a seat on the enormous king sized bed with the famous clear silk curtains. "Yes?"

"Are you upset that I was born?" Hisoka asked nervously.

Tatsumi blinked. "No…What ever for do you ask?"

"Well, weren't you going to be the heir if I wasn't born?" 

A sigh escaped Tatsumi as he removed his glasses and took out a handkerchief to wipe them clean. As he did so place his head in a downward position, strands of his chocolate hair fell over his eyes.

"Hisoka, brother," he explained gently, "perhaps I would have been the heir. But personally, I'm happier that I'm not. It may sound selfish, yet I would not want to be a child who was forced to cope with all of this pain and torture that you are currently experiencing. I also am pleased I could be a professor like I always wanted to become. And besides, I wouldn't have learned so much or enjoyed life enough without you."

Hisoka's cheeks began to grow pink. "I hate when you make those speeches," he admitted.

With a hearty laugh, Tatsumi stood and embraced his brother. "You're a rather brave boy, you know? You know I love you."

Hisoka gently returned the embrace before leaning back a bit. "If you loved me so much, you'd pretend that we never had this conversation and allow me to go to the gardens."

Shaking his head in pure delight, Tatsumi released Hisoka. "Alright. But if I catch you trying to go beyond the boundaries I WILL hunt you down."

With a raspberry blown to Tatsumi, Hisoka sprinted to his two door window and shoved the curtains aside. He placed his hands on the glass, not bothering to use the knobs, and impelled them to spring back, giving him a lovely view of the apple tree.

Tucking his Bible underneath his arm, Tatsumi cautiously watched Hisoka steady himself on the railing before making a leap for the branch. The boy's slipped and he plummeted downward. 

"Oh dear Lord!" cried Tatsumi as he rushed to the railing and peered over.

Hisoka glanced up at him from where he had landed safely in a pile of rose bushes. He had a few scratched, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of quickly.

"Don't do that again!" demanded Tatsumi. "You almost made me suffer from a heart attack!"

Hisoka pulled a face at him. "Yeah, yeah, mother. I'm heading to the north side of the garden, okay? Don't bother calling me for dinner!"

With that, he ran off into the labyrinth belonging to the garden.

Tatsumi bid his brother farewell and was about to enter the room again when he noticed Hisoka's form sprinting towards a different direction.

"Oh…Don't turn to the right," he pleaded silently.

Hisoka steered right.

"Hisoka! Oh for the love of God! I knew he would try to run off again!"

~*~*~*~

Although not completely certain if Tatsumi had caught him venturing in a direction forbidden to him, Hisoka kept it in the back of his mind to take a course in which Tatsumi wouldn't find him. Well, Tatsumi could and would find him but it would take up quite some time. Hisoka always took that to his advantage.

Panting, Hisoka dug his feet deeper into the ground, propelling off into a much faster pace. He refused to get caught and receive a beating from his father or Tatsumi. With a final grunt, he leapt over a large bush and towards the more secluded garden.

Noting how many fountains and certain plants passed his way, Hisoka steered left and then right before coming to a halt, catching his breath.

With a look over his shoulder, Hisoka knew for sure that it would take Tatsumi five minutes to find him. Smirking, he allowed risking the time down to two minutes. He placed two fingers in his mouth and released a shrill whistle.

Creatures of the garden, pond, and trees shook about and then silenced. Within a few seconds, hoof beats met his ears.

A black stallion gave a low cry at his master's presence and came to an easy gallop, stopping when he was only mere inches from Hisoka.

"Hello, Lucifer," whispered Hisoka with glee. 

His father was enraged at the name given to the animal, but could not force his son's mind to change despite the threats for a beating. Hisoka, on the other hand, found it appropriate. Lucifer was a stallion that obeyed no one with the exception of Hisoka. His pure black coat and mane also suited him. Though what amused Hisoka the most was the white mark shaped into a cross on the chest of the beast.

Lucifer neighed gently and tilted his muzzle forward, wanting Hisoka's hand.

Hisoka grinned and caressed Lucifer softly before kissing the point between his eyes. "Come, Tatsumi is going to find me soon."

As if understanding, Lucifer snorted and turned to the side, allowing Hisoka easy access to his bare back. 

With a slight grunt, Hisoka mounted, gripping to the black mane. "Alright. Head towards the town. Hya!" Kicking very gently at the sides of Lucifer, the beast gave a shrill cry and pivoted forward, enjoying the run.

Hisoka gave a delightful cry when Lucifer made a fantastic leap over the wall that was hidden beyond the plants and landed on soft grass. From here, he saw a few vehicles driving on the highway. For once, he was thankful for no law against riding horses near the street. After all, it's not like anyone dared to speak to him.

With a snort of disgust, Hisoka caught a glimpse of his all boy school near his father's estate, or, more like, on the estate, and gated as well. A few miles from here were the girls' Catholic school.

Hisoka commanded his horse to continue on. Lucifer trotted down the grass until he reached a portion of a sidewalk path. The hooves against the cement made a pleasant sound to Hisoka's ears.

"Hm. I want to go into town today, actually," Hisoka mused to Lucifer. Never before has he ever been in the town, only admired the folk from beyond.

Lucifer's head shook as if protesting. Hisoka paid no heed and gave a kick to Lucifer's side edging the stallion forward.

As they grew closer to the town, Hisoka noted that his horse would indeed stand out. This wasn't the old times…this was the 21st century. Also, he was still technically on his father's land and he would have no choice but to allow Lucifer to be left here where he would be safe. Besides, there were other horses on the estate, chewing their lunches from the grass. He wouldn't be alone.

With effort, Hisoka mounted off and patted Lucifer's head. "You stay here with Father. I'll go alone."

Lucifer snorted and nudged Hisoka with his shoulder.

Hisoka shook his head, fishing out a carrot he took from the garden. Lucifer's eyes intently roamed over the treat and reached for it.

"Nah ah. You have to stay here though, okay? If I need help, I'll whistle, agreed?" suggested Hisoka now offering the carrot.

Like closing a deal, Lucifer neighed quietly, took the carrot and simply plumped down into the dirt.

Hisoka smiled and waved as he ran towards the welcoming people. 

~*~*~*~

"Mah, this guy is so damn good!"

Watari grinned triumphantly and patted the man's shoulder with a sympathetic glance. "What did I tell you? Now, where's our money?" he demanded while thrusting his hand before the man's abnormally large nose.

The man grunted in irritation and stood from his seat, which was planted across from his opponent. He shoved his hand into his pocket and withdrew three golden coins.

With a raised eyebrow, his opponent asked, "Is that worth value? Looks like something from hundreds of years ago."

"Yeah, enough for what you won anyway. They're old and worth quite a lot," the man replied allowing them to slip from his hand and clutter into the other man's cupped hands.

Watari leaned over Tsuzuki's shoulder to examine the coins in his friend's hands. "Wow, very fancy looking. I expect you'll be playing against us soon enough?" 

The man snorted and walked out the door.

Tsuzuki smiled and pocketed the coins, making a note to cash them in. 

"Well then," he began soon as he stood up to stretch, "that was boring. Gambling sure becomes mundane after a while."

Watari shrugged and began heading out the door. "I suppose. But, you could always go into a fight today to get some money."

"Nah," Tsuzuki sighed after considering it. "Not today. I'm too tired. Besides, we got plenty of money. Speaking of money, anyone else owe us it?"

"Not that I recall. Aw, shit. I have to return to work," Watari said, checking at his watch. He noticed his hair falling gently upon it and had to wave it out of the way a couple of times.

Tsuzuki eyed him oddly. "I thought you had the day off."

"Well, I do. But I want to return to the lab. I'm on a breakthrough of a new invention," Watari proclaimed with obvious pride as they headed toward the darker portion of their city.

His companion smiled sweetly and warned, "You be careful not to blow anything up or I'll personally shove my shoe up your ass."

"I know you love me," teased Watari batting his eyelashes at Tsuzuki who burst out into fits of laughter.

Through all his years knowing Watari, Tsuzuki never could resist his friend's usual facial humorous expressions. His sister also enjoyed Watari's company when he visited. 

With a cheerful sigh of recalling the halcyon days, Tsuzuki began scanning the area just to be cautious as to who accompanied them in this miserably area. He noted the usual pickpockets, homeless, gangs, and whores. Nothing new. 

"I told you I don't have any money on me! Get the hell out of my way!" 

Tsuzuki lifted his eyes and shifter them towards a darker alley where a group of young boys had cornered a smaller form in what appeared to be very fancy clothing. With an extra push for effort, he managed to catch a clump of sandy brown hair beyond the thick boys.

"Hey," whispered Watari, nudging Tsuzuki to catch his attention. "Looks like some rich kid…"

"How can you tell?"

Watari snorted and waved a hand in an impatient manner. "Well, from my point of view, his stance is rather…feminine? And he's much too lean to have been brought up here, don't you agree?"

Tsuzuki squinted his eyes. "I can't see him," he admitted beginning to approach the group.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Curiosity," replied Tsuzuki. He was near the boys within a few strides with his long powerful legs. 

Watari hissed behind his shoulder daring to accompany. "That gang's a bad one, Tsuzuki. I've seen them before."

"Worse than me?" Tsuzuki asked innocently not minding that Watari did not respond. They both took a firm stance behind the group.

Clearing his throat, Tsuzuki was pleased when the five boys turned in alarm and glared at whomever dare to interrupt their fun.

A tall masculine boy showing a feint signs of a black beard raised an amused eyebrow at Tsuzuki. "…What do you want, pretty face?"

With a smile, Tsuzuki said, "Hello, my name is Tsuzuki and this is Watari. We were curious as to—"

"Wait. You're _the_ Tsuzuki?" a smaller boy asked from behind the taller one. He appeared fifteen pounds overweight and had disgustingly thin hair that gave the impression that they were feathers.

Tsuzuki smirked at the boys' astonishment. "Why, do you know any other?"

"What do you want?" the tall one sneered.

"I was hoping a group of intelligent young men could aid me in searching for a friend of mine," Tsuzuki offered noticing the boys puffing with pride at the compliment.

__

Oh yeah, not a bright bunch, he thought hiding his chuckle.

A lean young man with dark hair tied back eyed him up and down. Tsuzuki allowed him to notice his finely built body, chocolate hair that most would kill for, and the brightest violet eyes every to be seen.

"What your frien' look like, eh?" he asked obviously high off some drug. Tsuzuki couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the awful stench that perfumed the area from the boy's breath.

Tsuzuki hesitated, perfectly playing the role of innocence when he caught sight of the boy that was held roughly by one arm. Sparing a glance to Watari, who simply nodded in understanding, Tsuzuki clapped his hands in a mock of delight.

"Why, that's him right there!"

"Eh?"

Tsuzuki pointed behind the boys towards the small form and managed to get a glimpse of bright green eyes. 

Watari shifted uncomfortably when the group spared each other curious and doubtful looks. 

The tall one approached them closely and crossed his arms. "Really now?"

With a nod, Tsuzuki responded, "Yes."

Watari groaned. Tsuzuki wasn't the one that possessed the brightest ideas ever concocted. He shrugged when the boys began to chuckle with a pure and heinous plan. 

Tsuzuki noticed it as well and swore under his breath.

"We don't like liars, Asato," one chirped up, pulling out what appeared to be a dagger of a cheap metal.

Sighing, Tsuzuki ran a hand through his hair. "I supposed we wouldn't make good friends then. I love lying." And with that, he withdrew his pistol hidden beneath his waistband. He always thanked Watari for purchasing a coat that concealed the bulge.

The boys gave a startled hiss and gave him a deadly look. 

"Ch', who wants to fuck around with a boy like this kid anyway, eh?" the fat boy snapped, ordering the other one adjacent to him to release their victim.

Tsuzuki grinned with generosity. "I knew we'd make an agreement." He fished into his pocket and withdrew a bag containing needles and a few bottles of liquids. "Don't get caught."

The tall boy caught it with ease and smirked. "Come on, boys." 

They left without a moment's delay.

"My goodness," Watari laughed latching an arm around Tsuzuki's shoulders, "I can't believe how people act. They want to kill you then want to be your friend."

"I'm a very social person, is all," Tsuzuki insisted, placing the pistol back into safekeeping. He turned his eyes on the prisoner who was watching the larger boys leave.

Taking the opportunity, Tsuzuki leaned on a shoulder against the brick wall beside the boy, folding arms across his breast. "Hey," he said gently, cautious as not to startle the kid.

The boy's eyes widened at the voice and darted to him, narrowing in what seemed like rage. "I didn't need your help."

Watari's jaw dropped. "What's with you, kid? We just saved you a good beaten and virginity."

The boy suddenly cocked his head with a perplexed look at Watari. "…Virginity?"

"Yeah…You are a virgin, aren't you?"

The boy's cheeks flushed and jaw tightened. "That is NOT of your business!"

Tsuzuki, finally catching on, gave a laugh. "He meant rape, kid."

"Do not call me 'kid'. And what do you mean ra—oh…" The boy's blood rushed more violently to his face. 

"Anyway, name's Tsuzuki. That's Watari."

The boy snorted and gave him an irritated look. "I already heard you proclaim that to the entire world, loud mouth."

Tsuzuki raised his eyebrow at Watari who was flushed with anger. 

Hoping to calm the tension between them, Tsuzuki paused before inquiring the boy. "Um…What's your name?" he asked.

"…Kurosaki Hisoka," he declared with not hint of pride but shame.

"WHAT?"

Hisoka spun on his heels so that his back was turned to them.

Watari smacked his forehead in shock. "How…I mean…Don't…I heard rumors that you were locked in your mansion unless you're at school. How…out here…"

"Don't tangle your tongue up, four eyes," Hisoka snapped, placing his frail hands on his slim hips and facing them again. "I ran way for a while, got it? Unlike you, I'm not stupid and come up with GOOD plans." His head jerked to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki coughed uncomfortably before shoving his hands in his pockets as they fidgeted with the loose string that was shredding inside. 

"…This is a pretty dangerous area, ki-er…Hisoka," he explained indicating to the locals.

Hisoka lifted his small shoulders in a graceful shrug. "So what?"

Watari was about to burst out but Tsuzuki beat him to it. "Perhaps you should stay with us? I mean, you probably might be hungry. I can take you out to eat or…You can come to my place if you need somewhere to rest or—"

"Are you asking me out?"

Tsuzuki blushed furiously. "What? No! No! I'm just trying to be friendly! Really!"

Watari snickered but said nothing further. He watched Hisoka grunt in disapproval and head back towards the dark alleys, strolling with the grace of someone who was asking for trouble. 

Tsuzuki gave a disappointed sound and looked to Watari with a shrug. "I…Guess we better head back?"

"He'll be following," Watari assured Tsuzuki as they walked alongside each other. 

"What makes you say that?" 

Watari smiled proudly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His friend gave him a peculiar look before bursting out into a small fit of snickers. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes, and endured the laughter. Watari managed to relax his laughter and finally straightened out. A few moments later his grin widened. 

"Really. Watch this….5…4…3…2…1…"

"Hey! Idiot!"

Watari shot Tsuzuki's a thumbs up and placed a mask of seriousness upon his usual cheerful features. The sight was almost unbearable from laughter so Tsuzuki looked away struggling to conceal a smile.

"Hey you!"

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes continuing his walk. He did not slow his pace. 

"Hey, you idiot! I'm TALKING to you!" a voice snapped, clutching to the back of his coat in a desperate attempt to halt him in his tracks.

Tsuzuki slightly adjusted his position to meet the jade eyes. "I do have a name."

"….I…I guess I'll join you, idi-er…Tsuzuki," Hisoka gasped, staring up at him. "Only because I doubt I'll be getting any decent meals when I return home. Don't think it's because I like you or anything."

Watari patted Tsuzuki teasingly on the side.

Tsuzuki ignored him, and smiled at Hisoka with warmth of compassion. "Of course. Now, unless you want to drag me on top of you on the ground, you might want to let go of my coat."

Hisoka blushed at the words and disentangled his long fingers from the soft cotton. 

Tsuzuki patted the boy's head, who in response, attempted to bite him. 

Within a few minutes after escaping the dark alleys, they passed apartments, a few homes and approached the clean streets flourished with restaurants, shops, people, and a growth of plants inhabited by all sorts of animals.

Tsuzuki gave a small tour about the area they were currently entering with the occasional interested grunts from their company. They headed off towards the food courts.

The three walked silently for a moment longer, Tsuzuki in the center with Hisoka on his right, when Watari began giggling. 

"On top of you…."

With a start, Hisoka mumbled something inaudible to Tsuzuki and his lovely face behind his hair, walking a tad quicker than average speed. Tsuzuki eyed Watari critically. 

With a slap on the arm, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

Tsuzuki's eyebrows knitted together as he pondered on the thought. After a moment, he cursed and hid his own flushing cheeks by passing Hisoka in a much faster speed.

"Um…Let's go have some burgers, eh?" he stammered trying to regain control over his humiliation. 

"Oh! Fries too?" chirped Watari coming close behind Tsuzuki with pleading eyes.

Tsuzuki grinned. "Sure. How about it, Hisoka?"

The boy raised his head slowly and slowed a bit down to glimpse at the pair of eyes watching him with a questionable look. He nodded in approval. 

Only a matter of seconds later did he realize something. He paused and waited for the men to follow suit. They turned to him with that perplexed countenance. Hisoka cocked his head to the side and bit his lip in thought.

"What's a burger?"

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^_^ I wanted to make the first chapter rather "nice". The next chapters won't be so pleasant o_O;

Hope you enjoyed.

Again, review and I'll respond to them individually. ^_^ 


	2. Dun Dun Dun

Advocatus Diaboli

__

"And alive, and was dead. And behold I am living for ever and ever and have the keys of death and of hell" ~ **[New Testament] _The Apocalypse of Saint John the Apostle_** **(Douay-Rheims Bible) **

A/N: ^-^ Thank you for the reviews. As usual, I respond to them at the end of the chapter. Things begin to get more serious, but always the occasional humor. Review again, lovely people and I'll worship you XD 

Warnings: …T_T It's a religious fic, people. I'm writing it. That's a good enough warning. 

~*~*~*~

"…And please gave thanks to…"

"…"

"…Um…Hisoka…"

Hisoka blinked breaking from his concentrated trance of thanks to the Lord. For a moment, he narrowed his eyes to scold whoever it was to interrupt him but then realized otherwise. Blushing furiously, he untwined his fingers from their place on the polished table and began fidgeting with them on his lap.

Licking his lips and casting his eyes downward to his hands Hisoka mumbled, "S-sorry."

Watari and Tsuzuki exchanged glances from their spots on the booth across from the kid. Their peculiar stares only furthered increased Hisoka's discomfort. Tsuzuki was the first to clear his throat and place the fork in his hand down.

"Hisoka?"

Reluctantly, Hisoka lifted his eyes to meet the sympathetic expression offered to him. "Hey," the man said with a wave of his hand, "it's okay, Hisoka. But, if you don't mind me asking. What were you doing?"

"Uh…I was giving thanks for the food that stands before me," Hisoka whispered with a still insecure tone, gazing towards his burger and fries. "I…I…Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I only did as my father had always taught…Did I do something wrong?"

Watari shook his hands negatively. "No!" he cried, perfectly understanding the situation. "No, no! It's just um…You can, if you want. We can wait." He harshly elbowed Tsuzuki when the man tried to protest due to his starvation.

"You mean, you don't give thanks for the food you receive?" Hisoka asked now curious as to what religion the men belonged to. 

Tsuzuki pouted when Watari threatened to smack him if he spoke. "Well," the man with glasses began with a grin, "not really."

"May I ask what religion you belong to?"

A mouth opened to speak but was shut, as if unsure to respond. Watari gave a sigh and he scratched his head in thought as to how to explain this. "Kid…we don't belong to a religion."

Hisoka's eyes widened. "…But…Won't…Won't you be condemned to the pits of Hell?"

Tsuzuki burst out into a hearty laugh. Sensing Hisoka's discomfort and humiliation Watari smacked his friend over the head.

"Er…Kid…It all depends on the person's view. We don't really think after death you go straight to Hell or Heaven…or…what's that thing? Burgitary?"

"Purgatory," Hisoka corrected wishing he could feel pride with his knowledge of Catholicism.

Watari blinked. "Uh…sure. Yeah. Some people believe of life after life. You know, having a past life and continuing the cycle. There are also the occasional Jews too! You got all sorts of religions!"

"You know," Tsuzuki said with a grin, avoiding Watari's warning glare. "It's all a paradox if you think about it."

Hisoka cocked his head and leaned a bit forward with interest. "A paradox? What?"

"Well, think of the possibility. Your religion says you are either sentenced to Hell or Heaven for an eternity from what I gather, correct?" Upon receiving a nod, he continued, "well, what of the other religions? Are they sent to Hell because they don't believe exactly in God's word from the Catholic bible? Or because the Jews don't believe in Jesus Christ? Come on! What's up with that? None of it makes sense! What about homosexuals? Eh?"

Hisoka cringed at the name, remembering all too clearly of an incident in his past that caused a merciless punishment for weeks to be inflicted upon him. "They…They are also sent to Hell…"

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "So I've heard. Why?"

"B…Because…"

"Tsuzuki! You're making him uncomfortable! Like he's some freak!" Watari admonished with another smack to Tsuzuki's head.

Hisoka bit his lip and began to fiddle around with the hems of his pants. "No…" he whispered hesitantly, "it's okay. I…I agree. I…um…"

"No, it's okay, Kid. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," Watari assured cheerfully.

Tsuzuki rubbed the portion of his head that had endured the painful smacks. "Yeah, sorry, Hisoka. I didn't mean it. I was just pointing out that it's a paradox. Sorry…"

Hisoka shook his head and raised his hands. With two pairs of eyes watching his movements, he reached for a fry. 

Watari gave a smile and reached for his own food. "Don't you want to give thanks?"

Nibbling on the piece of food, Hisoka savored the taste. His eyes lit up at the salty taste that filled his mouth and pleased his tongue. He quickly finished that piece before looking back at the two men. "…No, I'm fine. I…I sort of like just eating without bothering to pray."

"Look at that, Watari! We're already rubbing off on him!" Tsuzuki proclaimed with a grin and smacked his friend's back, causing the man to lurch forward with a groan.

"Idiot," commented Hisoka investigating as to how to take a whole bite of the large burger into his mouth without all of its contents slipping out.

Watari laughed while Tsuzuki grumbled and ordered for an alcoholic beverage for himself. Something told him, he might need it.

~*~*~*~

"That's a high school down there. Can you see the building?"

Hisoka squinted his eyes trying to scan past a few packs of high trees. "A bit," he said. His heart ached knowing he could never enjoy the life of a regular school. He was condemned to the one his father ran. Was there such a thing as Hell on Earth?

Watari grinned and checked the time on his wrist. "So much for that break through of an invention…"

"You're…an inventor?" Hisoka inquired with a slight raise of his brow.

The comment instantly widened Watari's grin. "Yup! I am!"

"Don't encourage him," Tsuzuki cautioned from beside his insane friend. He too was smiling at the situation.

Hisoka stared at the two, thinking their behavior was of a strong friendship. He realized he himself had no friends. Of course, he spoke to one or two students from his school but they didn't actually have a bond with him, unlike the two men before him. At this thought, he tore his eyes from them and glared at the stone ground beneath him, hoping to burn a hole through it.

A gentle touch on his shoulder caused a yelp to emerge from him. A clean wound still rested there. Out of reflex, he spun and slapped the hand that tapped him. 

Tsuzuki gave a hiss and retrieved his now injured hand. "Sheesh! Kid, you hit hard!"

"Don't call me a kid!"

"Alright, alright, don't kill me. Relax," Tsuzuki demanded softly, raising his hands in defeat.

Hisoka, too occupied on rubbing his wound gently, ignored him and hissed when the injury began throbbing. 

Watari narrowed his eyes, studying the twitching movements of the boy. It took him only a second to notice the signs of an injury were present. Habitually, he rushed over and gently slapped the smaller hands away.

"Hey!" Hisoka protested, giving yet another yelp when the man tried to peel back his shirt and vest to expose his shoulder.

"Shhh. Relax, kid. I know what I'm doing. Hey! Ow!"

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried in shock.

Watari cringed and held tightly to his nose, letting out a funny sounding moan. "My nose! Argh! Is it bleeding?" he asked in a panicked tone, shifting his hands away so that Tsuzuki had a better view of his nose.

"Mm. No, it's okay," he reassured with a smile. "Good thing too. You'd look funny with a bandage on it."

Hisoka's face had become a light pink shade when they turned to stare at him. "S…sorry," he admitted. "I…You startled me was all."

Watari shook his head, silencing any further apology or explanation. "Nah, I shouldn't have done that without your permission. It's a habit, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

Tsuzuki cast his eyes to the side with the uncomfortable silence growing ever so strongly. "Er…" he stammered trying to think of an offer. "You…want to come to my place?"

He stepped back a pace when cold eyes glared into him. Shrugging helplessly, Tsuzuki nervously laughed.

"No," Hisoka stated coldly. "…I'll be needing to get back home soon."

"Speaking of which," Watari interjected, setting himself down on a cool colored bench occupied by no other being, "what's it like to live in that huge place?"

Perhaps it was the comment or the tone of the voice used. Either way, Hisoka's jaw tightened almost painfully at the mention of his home. Well, if he was ever going to talk about his thoughts on it, might as well be with a stranger than anyone else. 

Releasing a breath, he growled, "I hate it." He was surprised as to the weight that seemed to rest upon his mind. Never knowing what it was like to express your thoughts, Hisoka was almost content at the sensation it left him with.

"…Why?"

__

People only abuse you, a voice cried in the back of his head. Technically, it was of a particular boy that actually was his only friend before…. 

Don't trust anyone.

"I don't want to talk about it," he hissed. What could a couple of strangers care or do?

Tsuzuki smiled sweetly and ruffled Hisoka's hair. "Aww, come on. It can't be that bad!"

"Don't touch me!"

The man chuckled. "You're kind of cute when upset…."

Hisoka's eyes widened. Cute? _Cute?!_

"Hey, Hisoka, you okay?" Tsuzuki hesitated to poke the kid, but didn't, fearing for his skin being bruised.

"…"

"…?"

"…Are you gay?" Hisoka suddenly asked with no hint of disgust but pure curiosity.

Tsuzuki barely managed to prevent himself from falling over. "What?!" he finally gasped eyes darting to Watari.

Watari was of no much help since he was currently occupied by controlling his breathing. The man was laughing at Tsuzuki with no intention to cease any moment soon either.

Hisoka cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, asking, "What? I'm just curious. I think you like me is all."

"N-no! I mean, I like you, but…uh…"

"…You're gay."

"I am not!"

"You don't deny it."

"That's not the point!"

"You're not sexually attracted to women."

"Hey! Now, cut it out!"

"You prefer to engage in sexual intercourse with a man."

"Stop that! It's making me nervous!"

"According to Tatsumi, that's just your hormones."

"Watari! Aren't you going to help?!"

"What? Isn't it true?"

"Hisokaaa~!"

~*~*~*~

Tatsumi grumbled under his breath and rubbed his temple harshly, attempting to cease the coming headache. Grumpily, he let out a frustrated sigh and scanned the area…again.

He had found Lucifer already left back at the estate but still no sign to where his young half brother was wondering off. It had been quite a long while playing this game of 'hide and go seek'.

"Argh, Brother, you _will_ regret doing this! Father is not only going to punish you but punish _me_ for being such a fool, though I do deserve it. I was a fool to let you out of my sight so quickly and believing your little lies," Tatsumi muttered in a soft growl beginning his quick strides across the streets. 

He has thought to stop and approach someone about a young man strolling about, when he realized how awkward he would be trying to describe Hisoka's garment. Besides, Tatsumi really did not want to attract attention to himself nor Hisoka. Nagare was God and God had his angels to bring back word that his youngest son was disobeying his commandments.

"Oh Lord, I beg of you, please do not let Nagare receive word of anything!"

Someone may notice him too he came to notice. He often came to the town to shop for the weekly necessities although they had servants to perform that task. He basically just preferred any excuse to go out. Although he had a few papers to correct and preparations for next week's lesson plans, his number one priority was to find Hisoka before someone noticed their absences.

He heard laughter on his left and at first, ignored it. He continued walking although a slight tingle in the back of his mind begged him to stop.

"I'm just saying my opinion, idiot."

Tatsumi blinked and paused in his walking. The voice sounded familiar…too familiar. He groaned involuntarily and rubbed the bridge of his nose after removing his specs. He knew that insulting tone anywhere. A bit in an impatient rage, he jogged over to where the voice had emerged, placing back his glasses.

And as usual, Tatsumi's prediction was correct. There standing in front of a couple of unknown people to Tatsumi, was Hisoka, looking a bit irritated and flushed. Well, one of them was sitting, doubled over laughing, but stood up a few seconds later.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed slightly from behind the tree he stood to conceal himself. His interest was caught though quickly on the man with blond like long hair tied back with a ribbon (the one he saw laughing). He blinked, curious as to why it caught his interest, and quickly pushed the thought aside and studied the other man.

He was handsome, he had to admit. He could only see the profile of the young man but was certain that he noticed amethyst eyes. _Interesting…_

The man made what Tatsumi thought was a startled sound when Hisoka whispered something Tatsumi could not make out distinctly. _Well, the sooner the better. Might as well bring him home before Nagare realizes we're gone, _he thought after a moment of hesitation. 

"So this is where you've been, Brother," he stated in a strict and tense voice, approaching the trio.

As expected, their heads snapped up at the voice, Hisoka's eyes widening in the process of doing so. The two men stared blankly at Tatsumi and Hisoka took the opportunity to spin on his heals and leap for an escape.

Instantly and from much experience, Tatsumi tore past the two now flabbergasted men and snaked his arm around his brother's body, pinning the arms to the side and lifting up the small body into the air.

Hisoka grunted angrily and let out a frustrated growl when Tatsumi's grip tightened. Like a desperate child, he flailed his legs madly hoping to aim a kick to Tatsumi's shin, only furthering pushing Tatsumi's patience.

"Let me go!"

"Hey!" the man with strange eyes barked at Tatsumi. "What are you doing? Put him down!"

Tatsumi watched them closely for any threatening movements but noticed none. Although his awkward position and strain in his voice from keeping such a pose, he asked, "Who are you two?"

The blonde man, who Tatsumi now noticed, wore glasses and possessed bright eyes, stood forward a bit. "We're his friends!" he insisted.

"…Friends?" Tatsumi asked in a gasp. Hisoka nearly broke loose that time.

"Yes. We're his friends," the other man agreed with a nod. "And who are you?"

Tatsumi groaned when Hisoka aimed a perfect kick to his shin after many attempts. Forced to do so, he put Hisoka down but held onto his wrists roughly to prevent the boy from escaping. 

Finally, he managed to speak. "I'm his brother."

"_Half_-brother, moron! Let me go!" Hisoka snarled, attempting to bite Tatsumi.

Tatsumi jerked his grip and avoided the savage attack. "Stop resisting, Brother. You knew I'd find you eventually."

"Yeah. And take me to Father, right?"

Hisoka ceased his struggles and stared pleadingly at Tatsumi's eyes. He watched Tatsumi's eye twitch violently.

"Don't start that."

"Tatsumi…"

"No."

"But…"

"Brother, you're in enough trouble as it is. Nagare probably notices our absence by now and you…"

"Well, I'm tired of being in there! Don't I have the right to live?"

"Not according to Nagare."

"Tatsumi! Don't be cruel…"

"Brother…"

"Whoa, whoa!" cried the dark-haired man, shaking his hands in a gesture to make them stop. "What exactly is going on here?"

Tatsumi stared at him.

Tsuzuki stared back shyly, wondering whether he said something to anger the tall man.

Hisoka grumbled under his breath.

The blond man stared at Tatsumi's clothing, avoiding eye contact.

Tatsumi broke his gaze to cast it down to his wristwatch. He mused to himself for a moment before turning his eyes down to Hisoka. "We were at the gardens, studying for your test then went to do chores. Understood?"

Hisoka's eyes sparkled and he smirked. "…Thank you."

Tatsumi removed his fingers from the thin wrists and gently placed a hand on Hisoka's upper back, ushering him back toward their home. He nodded to the two men in a silent apology and strode past them.

"Hey…" the dark-haired man pouted. "I don't get what's going on but…Do…you think we'll get to see you again, Hisoka?"

Hisoka cast a glance over his shoulder to Watari and Tsuzuki, almost appearing upset of his taking leave. Perhaps it was a sympathetic look…

Hisoka shrugged and continued walking along side Tatsumi. "They can't have a guard on me 24/7, now can't they?"

Watari grinned and shared a cheerful glance with Tsuzuki. 

Tatsumi shoved Hisoka slightly forward, in a silent admonishing act. Hisoka didn't appear to notice or care.

Silently, they crossed across the town and were nearly approaching the back entrance to the home. Hopefully, Nagare was too occupied praying rather than planning a punishment for either of the brothers.

Hisoka sighed and actually hoped to see the two men again. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to hate him or dislike him in any way. Tsuzuki was unusually friendly toward him and never had a cruel tone in his voice. Perhaps he was just a mindless idiot. Then again, he could be the mindless idiot who would show what it's like to have a friend. Or...maybe…

Tatsumi's voice quickly tore through his mind, tossing any previous thoughts into oblivion. "Now, Brother, you go to your room, understand? Stay there until I enter it. I'm going to search for Nagare."

Hisoka nodded in understanding as Tatsumi reached to open the two large doors before them. Instead, it began to open on its own, causing both Tatsumi and Hisoka to stumble back in surprise.

"Oh no…" Hisoka hissed through his teeth as his face paled.

Nagare's fearful cold eyes were set on him, and they were none too happy. "Well, I'm hoping you enjoyed yourself immensely, my son, since the next hour won't be as pleasant."

~*~*~*~

^.^ Whoo, yeah. Finally got this done. Sorry for the delay but laptop troubles arose again. So sorry!

Anyway…responding to my beautiful reviewers! 

BIG NOTE: I think I'm missing two people to respond to reviews, but I cannot see the review on ff.net ^_^;; I'll have to respond twice to you on the next chapter. So sorry to those people ;__; *hugs*

****

empath-no-tenshi: Yeshum! I posted it! ^__^ Thanks for the comment, neko of mine 3 I hoped to post this soon but…alas, I didn't. ;__; So sorry! *plushies?*

Nel: ^.^ Why thanks! I home it turns out awesome. XD Of course I'll continue! *hugs* Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. ^^

****

Wolfpilot06: Wai! Daughter! *glomp* Yes, I noticed the grammar errors too T_T *sigh* Hopefully, there weren't that much this time ^-^; The review was wonderful. Nice feedback like that is always great. w00t. I like my Tsuzuki too though it's a bit hard to keep in character, like I want to ; Thanks again. I have the strangest idea sometimes XD *huggies*

PoPo: Thanks for telling me about the errors. Always helps the writer. ^__^ *hugs* So happy you took the time to review my…strange story ^^; Thanks so much! Means a lot to me, really! X3

SoreWaHimitsuDesu: Glad you like it! ^__^ Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep doing so 3 Plenty of more action to come!

Vulpick: Yup! Kurosaki Tatsumi…9_9 Sounds awkward a bit, I think, but oh well! Yeah, the poor dear is good at gambling. I had to give him SOMETHING, you know. XDXD ^_^ Thanks for the review tons! *hugs*

Sissy & Kody (and gang): Ah, hey you guys! ^_^ Tatsumi did appear! You just knew he had to ruin Hisoka's…er…fun? O_o ^_^ Happy you guys liked it! I love your reviews! Always make me laugh! Now I'm hungry ~_~…pizza anyone? XD

Hard_Cover: Aww, thanks. ^_^ You give such nice reviews. I'll give you more! X3 You wish you can write like me? Well, we all have our own style and that's what makes it unique! ^___^ Thanks for the review!!

Maru de Kuasanagi: I'm so pleased you reviewed and liked the chapter!! ^_^ Of course I'll write more! Do polite with the "please". ^__^ Thanks for the review.

yukie-chan: I'm sooooo sorry! ;__; I've been having so many problems with ff.net and my laptop. But I got it up at least!! ^_^; Oh Death of Light x__x Ugh. Yes, I'm working on it. I found the lost files. ^-^;; So sorry to make you wait like this! ;___; Thanks for the review though! ^.^

__


	3. Whips, Friends, and A Talking Horse?

****

Advocatus Diaboli

A/N: Did I die, or what? T__T People may have forgotten about this fic already…Or…the others…~_~; I'm sorry AGAIN for this delay. Work. Laptop broke. Step-grama got cancer in a tumor…;__; Lotsa stress…I have bad luck.

…Enjoy, though, and don't stop reviewing…I feel horrible for my reviewers and readers who waited for this chapter ;________; Forgive meeeeeeee!

~*~*~*~

Hisoka bite his lip roughly as Tatsumi applied slightly too much pressure on the wounds on his back. He could swear that Nagare had a whip fetish or something. 

"Brother, you keep shifting and it's interfering with my work," Tatsumi mumbled softly.

"Well," Hisoka began angrily, "maybe I wouldn't be moving so much if you didn't PUSH on the wounds. They hurt like mad!"

Silently, Tatsumi nodded in a sympathetic gesture toward his poor brother's fate. He then gently shifted Hisoka slightly closer to his larger body to provide a more pleasing position.

Tatsumi caught Hisoka's eyes for an instance. "Is that better?" he asked, beginning to tie the end of the bandages wrapping around the chest and back.

"…Thank you, Tatsumi…for…well, everything."

Smiling, the older man stood up and carefully placed a larger shirt onto Hisoka. "If I don't spoil you now and then, who will?"

Shrugging, Hisoka leaned back against the comfort of his pillows, hissing loudly when his back stung sharply. He instantly leaped back into a sitting position to prevent any further injury.

"Ah…Here," Tatsumi explained, holding one of Hisoka's hands and very cautiously lowered him. He waited patiently until Hisoka got comfortable with each level of pressure. 

Grateful for lying now completely on his back, Hisoka sighed in content. "How long do you think it'll be like this?"

"Well, I'm not a doctor, unfortunately. But, compared to the other times this has happened, perhaps 2 days of intense pain if touched. Though I'm sure I can find something to lessen the pain," Tatsumi suggest, placing the materials away, like the Neat Prick Hisoka knew him as.

Nagare had beaten him through the rest of the cursed day. Now, it was near sunset, and the sky was painted a brilliant orange, purple, blue, and red from what Hisoka could tell through the windows.

Brilliant as blood and dark as death.

The small form emitted a low moan. "Morphine."

"No. Not after last time," Tatsumi sternly warned Hisoka. "I could go into town as well and purchase something."

Hisoka watched him finish placing the items away. Desperately he wished to return back to the town to see those two men again. They were rather…pleasing…somewhat. "Yeah," he said to Tatsumi after a quick thought, "you could just get something from here. I'll wait for you to come back."

Tatsumi gently lifted the sheets and covered Hisoka's body up to his shoulders. "I'll be back shortly. I'll bring back something for you to eat as well." Smiling, Tatsumi patted his shoulder, turned, and exited out of the room.

Waiting until the door was shut and the footsteps no longer echoed Hisoka threw off the sheet. Wary of his wounds, his movements were slow and painful when dragging himself off of the bed. He thought about changing, but new the task would be impossible. Instead, he just slipped on slowly a pair of pants and shoes, leaving the large shirt on. 

Just to be sure he didn't look like a fool, Hisoka scanned himself at the large mirror. Frowning, he noticed how feminine he appeared with the outfit. Well, maybe they would mistake him for someone else and won't get in trouble…

"Now or never, I guess. The hell if they're keeping me in here," he snarled and went out the balcony windows, shutting them behind him.

Now…the hard part…how to get down. 

He surveyed his possible escape routes, coming to no pleasing conclusion. Damn his room for being on the second floor.

"Ah…" Hisoka thought of something. Very carefully, he leaned as far as possible to the tree and plucked an apple from it, biting his lip roughly to not cry out when the stretch of his body caused his wounds to pry open again.

Now, panting, Hisoka dangled the apple in his hand, whispering and whistling softly. "Lucifer? Come on, boy, I need your help. I have a tasty apple for you…so ripe and yummy…Lucifer? Come on! Lucifer!"

As expected, a soft trotting sound came into earshot. The black beautiful beast neighed gently, looking up at his master with an almost sympathetic look. 

Hisoka smiled slightly at his closest friend and cast a glance over his shoulder, double-checking to see if Tatsumi had returned. "Lucifer, I need help getting down…"

The horse stared up at him, ears twitching as if trying to understand the words coming from Hisoka's lips. Shortly after, Lucifer came to stand underneath the tree and sprung up onto his hind legs, lying the front two against the tree bark.

Hisoka stared. "Ah, I see. You're brilliant! Now…don't let me fall or I'll scream…" 

Lucifer gave a snort, wishing his tail and staring hungrily at the apple.

It was then that Hisoka carefully sat on the railing. Twisting his body so he could get a better angle to land on Lucifer's back, Hisoka prayed this wouldn't be as painful as he thought it would be. It took a while to get a good position, but he managed…somewhat.

"Okay…I'm going to jump," Hisoka warned, head shifting up to see his room. No Tatsumi yet, but soon.

Lucifer neighed and braced himself as Hisoka took a small leap backward. Anticipating this, the dark horse twisted sideways, still on his back heels, hoping to catch his young master.

The pressure of a body landing on his back and a small yelp told Lucifer he had caught Hisoka safely enough. He pressed back onto four legs, patiently waiting for Hisoka to adjust himself…and to give over the apple.

Hisoka sighed, rubbing his sore bum. "Wonderful job," he praised handing the apple into Lucifer's view.

Gratefully, the horse took it and chewed, eating it all in an instant. Lucifer then started an easy jog, very aware of the tensed muscles on his master's back.

He neighed shortly.

"…Mm. I want to see those two men perhaps. I don't really understand why," Hisoka mumbled, responding to Lucifer's neigh. He was currently watching for any signs of servants yet still admiring the view.

Lucifer grunted and changed direction.

Hisoka scowled. "Not true. I don't really…like them. Well, they did show me fries. Those were delicious. And they were really nice…kind of in an obnoxious way."

Neigh, neigh.

"True…Maybe I should see them. It'd be nice…to have…you know, friends that actually speak to me in the same language."

Lucifer gave a disapproving sound.

Hisoka nearly chuckled. "Aw," he cooed, patting the beast's neck softly, "of course I like you. You listen to me despite what Father says about horses not being able to understand emotions."

Continuing their small journey, Lucifer listened like a loyal companion to every detail Hisoka spilled about the men.

"…You know," Hisoka said at the end of his explanations, "one of them said he was a doctor. Watari, I believe. Maybe…I could ask if he has something-no. What am I talking of?"

Lucifer softly came to a halt to a vine-covered wall. He was wary that if he leapt over it, the impact could severely damage his already hurt master.

Hisoka squinted his eyes upward, suggesting, "You could just lend me a boost. I think I can make it over. If not, I'll yell, okay?"

The horse swayed so that his side came in contact with the wall.

"Okay, thank you," Hisoka whispered, gently kissing Lucifer behind the ear. He grunted as he stood gently on the back of his horse. He truthfully didn't mind acting slightly out of character with Lucifer.

Lucifer was thankful his master weighed little.

With a quiet sound, Hisoka gripped the edge of the wall, pleased that Lucifer was a tall creature. "Okay…Now, can you-whoa! Not so fast!"

Lucifer made an almost chuckling sound. 

"Go on your heels SLOWLY, please, until I say sto-aaah! Lucifer!"

Hisoka glared down from where he sat on the edge of the wall at Lucifer, who was staring at him with an innocent look. "I could have been hurt…" he threatened, but was smiling as well.

"Ah, go away. I'll try to bring back some fries for you," Hisoka teased, beginning to crawl down.

Obedient as he was, Lucifer refused to budge until he heard his master's feet land on the ground and the footsteps dim away, which probably took a full five minutes. He was sure he heard a soft "thank you" as well. 

Satisfied, Lucifer turned to head back for another snack, but instead, met with a pair of blue eyes.

Tatsumi.

"Lucifer," Tatsumi said sternly and seriously, "where is he?"

With a gleeful neigh, Lucifer sprang on his hind legs and slammed back down onto all fours, snorting and prancing about like a crazed animal.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? I don't speak horse. Come now, tell!" Tatsumi commanded.

Still, Lucifer wouldn't give a clue. The creature kicked his hind legs back and charged at Tatsumi head on.

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "Hey! Lucifer, stop that this instant!" he cried, dodging. "Lucifer! This is not a game! Lucifer!!" 

~*~*~*~

"Tsuzuki…."

"…"

"Tsuzuki?"

"…"

"Hello? Tsuzuki!"

"…"

"Tsuzukiiii!"

"…"

"Oh, my! Free apple pie!"

"…"

"…TSUZUKI!"

"WHA! What?! What is it?!" Tsuzuki nearly screamed, bolting from his seat. He searched for some sight of danger, only to see perplexed looks from other clients at the restaurant.

Watari laughed and waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "No," he gasped, "it's nothing. You were just completely zoned out and all."

"Watari!" Tsuzuki admonished. "That's not nice! You scared me!"

Shrugging, Watari leaned across the table watching his friend settle himself down again across from him. "Hey, what's troubling you? You've been sort of zoned out since the kid left."

Tsuzuki twirled the alcoholic beverage with a straw, watching its contents spin rapidly as if dancing to a fast beat. 

"Tsuzuki!"

"Huh?"

Watari sighed and irritatingly said, "See? You did it again?"

Tsuzuki blinked, trying to recollect everything Watari had been explaining to him. "Aw, I'm sorry, Watari. I…I don't know. I feel like something bad has happened to the poor kid. I kind of feel guilty if it has."

"What? Why?"

Shrugging slightly and sipping more of his drink, he whispered mournfully, "Well, I invited him to come along. If maybe I hadn't asked, he…wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

For a moment, Watari stood silent. "But…You heard what that guy…uh, the kid's brother said. I don't think he's in trouble."

"I know. It's just a feeling that something happened after they left," Tsuzuki attempted to explain.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuzuki…"

Tsuzuki glanced back at his drink, blinking in surprise when he noticed it was empty already. 

"Miss him, huh?" Watari suggest suspiciously.

The way Watari expressed the thought caused Tsuzuki's cheeks to flush. "I'm just curious about him. He's like from another whole century!"

Watari raised an eyebrow and took a bite from his dessert. "Most strict religiously people can be like that…"

"I don't know."

Watari let out a sigh, knowing it was hopeless to ease Tsuzuki's discomfort. Upon finishing his dessert, he paid the waiter and left a descent tip as well.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki had changed the direction of his glance to outside; smiling at the lovely view as the sun said its daily good-byes through its art streaked across the sky. He could never get enough of Earth's beauty.

"Tsuzuki, look!"

Tsuzuki shook his head and removed his chin from the palm of his hand to turn to look at Watari. "What is it?" he asked.

Watari was staring outside, indicating with his finger. "It's Hisoka! I'm sure that's him. Right?"

At the mentioning of the name, Tsuzuki quickly glued his eyes to the window, searching for the boy. Soon enough, he saw a figure, hand clutching at arms, shivering at the windy atmosphere.

"What's he doing in such thin clothing?" he growled, "doesn't he know he'll get sick?"

Watari tugged Tsuzuki away from the window, heading toward the exit. "I think you're right."

"About what?" Tsuzuki asked, slipping on his coat.

"His muscles in the back look really tense…I don't think it's from the cold," Watari explained, waving politely as they left the restaurant, heading around the building where they say Hisoka.

Tsuzuki made a sound at the back of his throat. "I hope I'm actually wrong…"

"Hey! Hisoka!" Watari was already shouting.

Hisoka's head snapped up, eyes darting around to the caller. Jade eyes softened at the sight of the two men. He hesitantly approached them.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered in barely a whisper, "what's wrong? Why are you out here? It's going to get dark soon and your family will worry!"

The sound of "family" made Hisoka's nose wrinkle and face tense with anger. "I…wanted to see y-I can go anywhere I want!" He growled, mentally slapping himself for almost sounding like some desperate child.

Both Watari and Tsuzuki stole amused glances. Tsuzuki was the first to address Hisoka once more.

"But that still doesn't answer why you decided to come when it was so chilly!" Tsuzuki said, removing his coat.

"Well-hey!"

Hisoka struggled when Tsuzuki placed his coat over his shoulder. The smell was exactly like Tsuzuki's and it was incredibly warm inside. "Wha-"

"I can't let you freeze, now." Tsuzuki winked and smiled. 

Hisoka's face was flushing a lovely soft pink color instantly.

Watari finally broke in, wanting to alter the subject and get back onto the main one. "Something wrong though? You look…pale and…well, I noticed how your muscles were from-"

"I'm fine," Hisoka snapped, not bothering to allow Watari to complete his statement.

"Sorry, just checking…"

With a nervous laugh, Tsuzuki turned and began taking a few steps in the direction of his home. "Come on, let's go to my place, okay? It's warm in there…er…unless, you're not allowed to, Hisoka."

Hisoka's jaw clenched. "I'm not a child. I can do whatever I want without permission!"

"Sheesh, relax! For someone who wanted to see us, you don't seem pleased," Tsuzuki grumbled.

Hisoka stared, realizing how rude he was being. Well, it's their fault for making him so irritated, so then it's not technically his fault.

"This way, Hisoka. My sister isn't home at the moment so it'll just be us three," Tsuzuki cheerfully said, draping an arm around Hisoka's shoulder.

The muscles tensed disturbingly tightly and the pain was almost unbearable. "Ah! Don't!" Hisoka screamed, jerking away from the touch.

"Jesus! Hisoka, what's the matter? I was just trying to help you get warmer!"

"Yeah, kid, relax! We're not going to bite you!" Watari said, thankful Tsuzuki's nose didn't fall off from the nearly fatal blow.

Hisoka flushed again, glaring a hole into the ground. "Sorry," he muttered, "I…"

"Kid?"

Slowly, Hisoka met Watari's eyes. The bright eyes seemed to gleam with that expression of someone who knew everything. Hisoka wondered if his actions had already given his injuries away.

"Listen, you can talk to us, you know. I know we really haven't known each other much, but honestly, we're good guys. We're not going to hurt you. You can talk to us at Tsuzuki's house…okay?" the man suggested with a wide smile.

Hisoka blinked, his brain processing the information. _They're all liars…When it matters most, they'll betray you…Just like…_

"I'm….fine."

He didn't need friends. 

Tsuzuki ran a hand through his hair. "Well…you still want to come over? I have hot chocolate that Watari can make us."

Well…hot chocolate always was a good friend.

"…Sounds good," Hisoka whispered, following them after a moment's reluctance.

~*~*~*~

By the time they had arrived at Tsuzuki's nice home, sat down, got hot chocolate served, and were content with the warmth in the home, Hisoka was on the verge of collapsing.

His back ached and shrieked with every movement and intake of breath. Also, he was sweating and panting here and there from the suffering his body was struggling to endure. He refused to ask for something to take and began to regret running off again. 

"So that's…hey…Hisoka?" Watari broke off from the end of his tale, watching Hisoka's shoulders tremble.

Hisoka placed the still steamy mug down and attempted to stand with no success. "I…I need…"

"Hisoka? What's the matter?" Tsuzuki asked urgently, kneeling beside him. "Is it too hot in here? You're sweating."

Hisoka pressed his hands to his mouth, biting to prevent a scream to emerge. 

Watari was instantly at Hisoka's other side. "Kid, what's-oh god!"

"What is it?" Tsuzuki cried, seeing how Watari's eyes were wide with utter shock.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki," Watari hissed, "his back…"

Tsuzuki shifted to get a glimpse of Hisoka's back and felt his stomach turn very unpleasantly. The shirt was soaked in deep red liquid, oozing freely. It was beginning to reach the cushions. He hadn't noticed before since Hisoka had a blanket draped around him. Said blanket had slipped off.

"Dear god. Kid, come here." Watari gently shifted Hisoka's barely responsive body to examine the back. "Tsuzuki, call an ambulance!"

"No!" Hisoka cried. "No…No! No! NO! Don't! Not…ugn." They knew who his father was. He'd surely be killed if Nagare found out about this!

"Okay, okay, relax, shh." Tsuzuki pressed Hisoka's face into his chest. "Watari, you're a doctor. What do we do?"

Watari was already sprinting into the larger of the two bathrooms, starting the water. He returned with towels and his kit with supplies he never went without in a flash. "Strip him from his clothes and get him into the bath."

Nodding, Tsuzuki began to pry off Hisoka's shirt with shaky hands. He assumed Hisoka had lost conscious due to fact that there were no sounds or movements of protest from the boy. 

In a few instants, Tsuzuki had Hisoka completely stripped, taking a note at some older and strange scars or markings on the boy's lovely body. Lovely? How did that spill out?

"Tsuzuki!"

"Coming, coming!" Tsuzuki yelled, lifting Hisoka in a slightly awkward position as to not touch the wounds. "Here."

Watari has his sleeves rolled up and was immediately helping Tsuzuki set Hisoka down into the bath as careful as possible. He moaned desperately when the water's color changed within seconds.

"Watari…."

"Wait outside."

"Don't you need help?

"It's okay…I'm sure I can handle these. I'll give a shout if I need you."

~*~*~*~Wow, time sure does fly when you're nearly dead~*~*~*~

Watari wiped his hands clean before taking a sip of tea that Tsuzuki successfully made.

Tsuzuki sat on the bed beside Hisoka, running his fingers through the silk hair, cautious as to not startle him. He grabbed the damp towel and dipped it into cold liquid before replacing it gently on Hisoka's warm forehead.

"So…"

"It was a whip."

Tsuzuki let out a hissing gasp. "How could anyone do such a thing to someone so…"

Watari sighed and cracked his knuckles, leaning back in his seat. "It's a crazy world. I gave him some injections to reduce the pain when he awakens. He should awake soon."

"God, poor Hisoka. Has it happened before?"

Shrugging, Watari explained softly, "I don't have all the materials to make further observations but according to the healing scars, yes."

"The poor thing."

"I know. Did you-"

Tsuzuki nodded. "I got a hold of his brother."

"How did you find his number?"

Tsuzuki simply shrugged. 

Taking a look out into the dark night, Watari stood. "Well…What has he said?"

"Well, not much," Tsuzuki admitted. "He sounded grateful that we were there when it happened…but still sounded upset. I gave him directions to my place. It's only fair that he sees Hisoka too."

Watari nodded in assent.

"Ne…Do you think his brother did this to him? Or knew about it?" Tsuzuki asked with such a fearful tone that Watari easily mistook him as a little child.

"I wouldn't know. We should ask. Abuse isn't legal, especially to a minor," Watari stated, leaning on the window to notice if Tatsumi was close by. "Speak of the Devil…"

Tsuzuki still kept his eyes on Hisoka, knowing the small intakes of breath indicated Hisoka was soon to awaken. He sighed softly and traced one of the bandages that peeked out from an exposed shoulder under the blankets.

"I'll go open the door?" 

"Thanks, Watari."

Alone with Hisoka, Tsuzuki frowned deeply. It was a bit strange he also had thought, being that he barely knew this boy, yet felt a deep connection to him. Willingly, he admitted it was perhaps a bit corny, yet at the same time it wasn't. 

Gently, his fingers rested on Hisoka's jaw, caressing one of his flushed cheeks sadly. Perhaps there was a way to understand Hisoka's lifestyle. It never really occurred to him that abuse would ever come into this, yet it would make perfect sense. The distrust, the always cold eyes.

Tsuzuki began to wonder if there was a moment itself that caused Hisoka to lose all trust with others, thus also contributing to his attitude. Or was it through a long period of time was the trust broken? A deep secret?

"Brother," a soft voice whispered.

Very slowly, Tsuzuki raised his eyes to see Tatsumi enter the room and approach Hisoka.

"Was it you?" Tsuzuki's voice dripped with venom. 

Tatsumi calmly observed him. "Was it I who did what?"

"Hurt him."

"Of course not. I would never harm him," Tatsumi sternly said, sitting and drawing Hisoka gently closer to his body.

Tsuzuki's eyes would have burned through Tatsumi if the man had cared to pay attention. 

"Brother, what will become of you?" the man began to whisper soothingly into his brother's ear, cradling him ever so gently and lovingly. It was then Tsuzuki knew that Tatsumi had not done the beating.

"…Death…if I keep living this way," came a very weak response.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki gasped with relief. His heart leaped a thousand miles when those eyes slowly flickered open to meet Tatsumi's.

Tatsumi's eyes were matched with Hisoka's. "Why must you run off?"

Hisoka, though weak and sore, managed a determined and bold look. "I will not be God's slave. Nor will I be Nagare's puppet."

Watari and Tsuzuki both were listening and watching intensely at the two brothers, who appeared to not notice their presence.

"I cannot watch you suffer this way, Brother," Tatsumi expressed with great concern.

"Then do not watch."

"Don't be stupid. You cannot run from fate, Brother!"

Hisoka stared for a moment, every movement still. "I don't believe in fate."

Tatsumi have the impression that he was furious, yet instead, he chuckled instead. "My dear brother," he cooed, "I love you because of this attitude of yours as well."

At that moment, Tsuzuki was beginning to understand the complexity of this situation. 

"…Nagare knows I am gone?"

"Nagare is your father, correct?" Watari asked, interrupting.

"Yes," Tatsumi answered, returning back to Hisoka. "He is not aware. No one is but I. Your friend called me."

Hisoka's eyes slightly widened. "Friend?"

Tsuzuki cleared his throat until Hisoka glanced at him. He grinned sheepishly and waved to Hisoka.

"You…two…took care of me."

"Well, why would we let you die? You're our friend, right? We consider you one!"

Tatsumi twisted so he faced them both, sending them both dangerous looks. "You must not interfere with us. I am giving you this warning now."

"Hey, what's the big deal? I mean…It's obvious there's certainly some drama going on in your home. Why not allow Hisoka to stay with us for the day tomorrow?" Tsuzuki suggested sweetly.

"No. He needs his rest. He is going to receive a new tutor and personal doctor and guardian in a couple of days," Tatsumi said, mostly to Hisoka.

Watari frowned. "But, I'm a doctor. I can help take care of him!"

Hisoka glanced up at Tatsumi. "You…could tell Nagare that I am in bed ill. I'll be okay here for a couple of days."

Tatsumi could only gape, staring down at Hisoka in wonder. "You…want to stay with them?"

"Please. I mean…it's not like I really like them…I…Just…It will do me good to recover in this environment," Hisoka softly yet quickly explained when he realized he was sounding as if he actually _liked_ the two men.

"…It's risky."

"Tatsumi, you could come and take me back in a couple of days when the tutor comes! It's not like he'll be staying long, anyway. They always run off," Hisoka sneered in contempt.

Tatsumi stuttered staring at them all. "This is insane! You barely know each other!"

"They're…good people, Tatsumi. I know I'm right. This is my chance to experience the outside world. You know how important that is to me. Please, Tatsumi, I beg of you."

"Oh dear…I'll…But…this…"

Tsuzuki took a pen and a notepad from nearby and scribbled on it. He placed the pen down and gently shoved the paper beneath Tatsumi's nose. "My cell number. You could always call every now and then to check up on him."

Tatsumi took the number, nearly blushing when his fingers brushed over Tsuzuki's pulse. "Well…"

"Nagare never visits me when I'm not that ill," Hisoka reminded Tatsumi.

"…I don't know how I get myself into these things."

The smile on Hisoka's face caused Tsuzuki's heart to lurch another two thousand miles. "Thank you…Brother."

Tatsumi pressed a gentle kiss to Hisoka's brow once removing the damp cloth and stood up, placing the paper into his pocket. "I swear I'll tear you both apart from the outside in if something should happen."

Watari stared. "S…Sure…no problem."

Tsuzuki sweatdropped, fearful of how tall Tatsumi seemed to look now. "Leave it to us…"

With that and a wave to Hisoka, Tatsumi excused himself out.

Silence.

"Well…that went well," Watari gasped after watching Tatsumi's glare from the window.

Tsuzuki took a glass of water from the desk and came beside Hisoka. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes." Hisoka's head was lifted a bit by one of Tsuzuki's large hands as he drank greedily, nearly emptying the glass.

"Get some sleep," Watari suggested.

Hisoka glanced at them, feeling almost pathetic. He gave the tiniest shrug and sighed deeply, shutting his eyes.

Tsuzuki met Watari's eyes. "We'll let him sleep then for a bit. If you need us, Hisoka, just ring this." He reached over to the small dresser beside Hisoka and showed a bell with painted strawberries on it.

Lazily, Hisoka peered open an eye. "Ah…Thank you."

"No problem! I'm sure this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Watari cheerfully announced, heading out the door, Tsuzuki following.

Hisoka's eyes slightly opened once he heard them leave. 

__

Or perhaps it's the beginning of my death.

~*~*~*~

A/N: ^-^; Okay, I personally thought things moved a bit faster than I wanted but…I sort of needed that to happen. ^___^ But I got it done!

Survival of the Parents and Beyond These Tears are soon to be done. Updates will be quicker now that I'm…er…better. ^.^;

Reviewers! I love you all!

****

Silent Redemption: ^__^ Yes, OMG! And yes, Hisoka x Tsuzuki (more like Tsu x Hi…or both!)! And yes so much more! ^_^

****

empath-no-tenshi: I did update! ^-^ *hugs you* I'm so happy you love it! I won't stop updating! 3 You're welcome for the plushies! I still have to read your newest ficcies and chapters ^.^;

****

Shiozaki: Yep, Tatsumi is Hisoka's half brother in this ^_____^ Yeah, and they talk more formal because of how they were raised. Hisoka tends to not be as formal because he wants to piss Nagare off…but, it's not really working ^.^; The title means "Devil's Advocate". O__o And this chapter took me…a loooong time! Sorry for that! o; ^_^ Thanks for the review though!

****

Meritite: D I have influenced you! ^_^ Yep, I'm sort of like an atheist. Couldn't stand the way they treated people T-T…^____^ thanks for the review!

****

McLachlan: I fear the wombats will attack! It took me forever to update! XD Aw, I'm sure your ficcy is wonderful. ^_^ I'll have to read it…Haven't read any fics or reviewed in a long time -_-; ^___^ thanks for the review so much!

****

Sissy & Kody (and gang): Ah, how to begin with you guys! XD I should just go to Puerto Rico, ne? Let you guys push me to work faster! O_o; BTW, did I send back an email to you? I can't remember! XD I'm so out of it! And yes, Nagare is evil…he's a sexy bitch. ^____^ Hey, bring me back a drink too!

****

kirameki: It's okay if you don't have anything constructive to say! ^_^ Knowing people read it and enjoy it is good enough! Don't worry, the next chapter will be quicker! I'm trying for a three week time o_O; It's really busy around here. ^__^ Thanks for the review!

****

yukie-chan: Yes, I love suspense! I make you all suffer! XD ^_^ Survival of the Parents…ah, I love that fic somehow ^___^ So happy you reviewed! Lotsa thanks! 

Yay! Okay, if I didn't respond to your review feel free to email me or tell me in another review…or, if you don't care, oh well! ^__^

XD Always open to suggestions in fics too. 

^_^ Thanks for all my supporters! Lots of plushies and love! You keep me going! You make me get off my lazy ass and work! XD Seriously!

  



End file.
